Where my demons hide
by LairaLilium
Summary: Serie de historias angst. Primera: Gajeel no es el único que recuerda con amargura su primer encuentro. Pero, ¿quién dijo que tendría que afrontar sus demonios solo? [GaLe]


Antes que nada los saludo, y les presento este fic de mi completa autoría (a excepción de los personajes que le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima).

* * *

_Porque todos tenemos fantasmas o demonios que nos persiguen_

* * *

El viento frío de la noche le raspaba las vías respiratorias. Aquel aire ferroso inundaba sus sentidos. Olor a hierro y algo más. Sangre.  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sentía un dolor de infierno recorrerle los brazos, desde las muñecas hasta los hombros. No sentía las manos.

Tratando de recordar solo pudo pensar en ella y sus dos compañeros dirigiéndose a casa. La situación actual del gremio los tenía a todos con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabían que la destrucción parcial del gremio era una provocación de parte de los de Phantom Lord. Pero no podían hacer nada sin instrucción directa del Maestro, los conflictos entre gremios oficiales eran ilegales y penados por el Consejo.

Recordaba a Erza decir que dormiría en casa de Lucy junto Natsu y Gray. Ni siquiera Fairy Hills parecía ser un lugar seguro, por el momento. Quizás en la mañana encontrarían el complejo de departamentos colapsado de la misma manera en que encontraron el salón del gremio.

_"Pilares de hierro"_- susurró sin darse cuenta, y es que acababa de percatarse de aquel detalle; habían sido atacados por los mismos pilares metálicos que destrozaron el gremio. Todo pasó tan rápido.

Abandonó bruscamente sus reflexiones, un gemido agonizante siseó cortando el silencio alrededor. Lenta y pesadamente abrió los ojos. No estaba tirada en el suelo como creía. Eso explicaba la constante presión sobre sus brazos y omóplatos, estaba literalmente colgando en un gran tronco. Levantó la vista buscando un punto de referencia. Era entrada la noche y estaba oscuro, pero pudo divisar las luces de la entrada sur del parque de Magnolia. Giró cuidadosamente la cabeza, el dolor punzante no la dejaba hacerlo con libertad, si con suerte podía concentrarse lo suficiente para pensar y analizar la situación.

Horrorizada observó a Jet a su derecha, estaba desmayado y un delgado hilo de sangre le salía de la boca. Instintivamente giró la vista a su izquierda, Droy colgaba inconsciente de la misma manera, de su boca salió un gemido ahogado de dolor. Así que era él. Observándolo con un poco más de detenimiento dio con la causa más probable de sus quejidos, una pierna con una evidente fractura. Al menos eso debía ser ya que, aún en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, aquella monstruosa inflamación no pasaba desapercibida.

Su mente se paralizó de sorpresa, algo se deslizaba por sobre su estómago. Se sentía frío en contraste a la sangre que salía de sus heridas. Definitivamente el agresor tuvo cuidado de no herirlos de muerte, pero sí de darles una buena paliza. Olía muy fuerte, a pintura barata. Se concentró en el movimiento serpenteante sobre su piel y antes de poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada.

Ojos rojos como la sangre le sonreían con sorna.  
_-¿Con ganas de una segunda ronda, hadita?-_

Levy pudo sentir que el olor a hierro se intensificaba a la par con el miedo. Quiso gritar pero la garganta no le respondía, aún así su forzosa respiración se volvía cada vez más ansiosa. ¿Quién era y por qué les atacó? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el sujeto retrocedió unos pasos permitiendo que la luz de la luna le hiciera visible. Era solo un joven, como ella, quizás algo mayor. El sello de Phantom Lord sobre su hombro derecho confirmó sus sospechas.

-_El Maestro José estará muy complacido. Ahora sí, más les vale reaccionar. Me gustaría quedarme y ver la cara de Makarov y el resto de tu patético gremio, pero creo que ya me he divertido suficiente, por ahora-_

El miedo fue remplazado por una ira creciente. Tanta violencia solo para provocar y burlarse. Hizo uso de toda la energía que le restaba y concentrar poder mágico, aunque tuviera las manos atadas no se dejaría vencer, ese era el espíritu de Fairy Tail.

-_No... no se saldrán con la suya... Fairy T...tail los derrotará-_

_-Somos el gremio más fuerte de todo el reino. Y si tienes las suficientes fuerzas como para hablar, significa que debí ser más duro contigo que con tu patética escolta-_ Dicho esto le lanzó un puñetazo por todo el costado, directo en las costillas, seguido de carcajadas que expresaban cuánto estaba disfrutando con la tortura que le propinaba.

El dolor era desquiciante, quería gritar pero la vista se le nublaba y todo empezó a volverse confuso, solo escucha las risotadas mezcladas con más golpes que ya no sentía. Que extraño, no diría que la estaban golpeando, mas bien se sentían como sacudidas.

Una gran mano le agarró la mandíbula. Vio el borroso rostro del joven clavándole su mirada carmesí, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior antes de exclamar:

-_Recuerda bien mi nombre, hada mugrosa. Kurogane Gajeel estará presente en tus pesadillas-_

Finalmente perdió la consciencia. Pero casi al instante después sintió que la volvían a sacudir. Alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

_"No... no más"- _creía que aquel sádico volvía para matarles. Ahora sí debía gritar, alguien tendría que escuchar, alguien tendría que venir a ayudar. Abrió la boca y expandió los pulmones, pero la voz no le salía. Una vez más, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

Las sacudidas seguían y voces se iban acercando...

* * *

-_Levy despierta. Estoy aquí_ -Gajeel la sacudía de los hombros desesperado, era la tercera vez esta semana- _¡Levy!_

Un grito reprimido se hizo paso por la habitación, liberándose. Levy McGarden despertó sollozando y temblando, todavía podía escuchar las risotadas en su cabeza. Demoró un momento en tranquilizarse y darse cuenta que ahora estaba segura en su nueva casa, a la que se había mudado a penas dos semanas junto a su novio. Se percató que se aferraba a algo y levantó la vista curiosa.

Los mismos ojos rojos, _como sangre_, la observaban precavidos y bastante angustiados.

-_Solo fue una pesadilla-_ Levy exhaló aliviada para luego sentir como Gajeel se soltaba cuidadoso de su agarre y le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-_Maldita sea, Levy. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a provocar estas pesadillas si vivíamos juntos, yo nunca..._

_-¡No!- _Ahora fue ella quien se soltó de su agarre, le apartó los largos y alborotados mechones del rostro y le besó con ímpetu. Gajeel sólo reaccionó a abrazarla con fuerza y no la soltó cuando esta se separó para hablar.

-_Ya no eres esa persona, ya no eres ese Kurogane. Tú eres Gajeel de Fairy Tail, el que está aquí a mi lado, protegiéndome-_ decidida, le guió el rostro para que la mirara de frente -_Y te amo_-

Al escuchar su alias ya poco usado, abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró y luego volvió a abrirla con los ojos fijos en ella.

-_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-_

Aquí iban otras vez con el melodrama de siempre. Él le diría cuan arrepentido estaba por haberle clavado a un árbol, masacrarla sin piedad y humillarla públicamente -no es que tampoco lo sintiera con Jet y Droy, solo que le era más importante redimirse con ella-, y Levy por su parte le soltaría el mismo discurso; ella le perdonó años atrás, desde el momento en que le protegió del rayo de Laxus, y lo que pasó en Tenrou solo sirvió para confirmarlo.

Suerte para ambos que Levy no tuviera ganas en ese momento de aquella agotadora rutina. Así que decidida a zanjar el tema, tomó uno de sus libros sobre la mesa de noche y, suspendiéndolo sobre la cabeza de Gajeel, lo dejó caer.

_-Ya deja de lloriquear, no te vas a deshacer de mí así de fácil. Además, si de verdad no querías estar conmigo, ¿por qué me besaste aquella ves, eh?-_

Al oírle mencionar sobre su primer beso, el dragon slayer no pudo evitar soltar una risita, haciéndole olvidar el reciente mal rato. Ya hacía casi cuatros años de eso, pero recordarlo siempre lograba subirle el ánimo -o mejor dicho entre dragones; la moral-.

-_Tch, yo no te recuerdo precisamente esquiva en ese momento, pequeñaja-_

Al recordar su propia actitud, Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tomó nota mental de su recién descubierta _"técnica para distraer a Gajeel"_. Y parecía dar mejores resultados, le había llamado por uno de los varios apodos que le dedicaba a diario, ya que solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando se mostraba preocupado por ella, o se encontraban compartiendo momentos íntimos. Y no es que hablaran demasiado durante este último aspecto.

_-Como sea, no se tú, pero yo tengo sueño, y recuerda que quedamos en hacer esa misión con Natsu y los demás en la mañana- _Y sin esperar respuesta, Levy se recostó dándole la espalda, enrollándose con las sábanas.

Gajeel solo resopló resignado y se recostó abrazándola por detrás.  
_-Recuerda que estoy contigo-_ susurró enterrando el rostro en la ahora más larga melena de mechones azules _-Levy-_

Ella, dejándose vencer poco a poco por el sueño y la calidez del abrazo, le respondió recordando viejos tiempos.  
_-Ya me hiciste prometer que no me iría de tu lado, ¿recuerdas?-_

_-Hmm, y es bastante difícil buscar a alguien tan pequeña_- y con su usual sonrisa socarrona dio por terminado el asunto.

* * *

**N/A**: Las pesadillas duraron siete meses***** en total desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, cada vez menos frecuentes pero igual de intensas. Aunque de más está decir que Levy nunca se dejó amedrentar, y que Gajeel se sintió mucho más que agradecido por ello. _¡Por Mavis, sí que lo estaba!_

* * *

*****duraron siete meses, porque quise seguir con la línea de "obsesión" por este número de Mashima. Solo por eso. C:


End file.
